All I Want Is You
by Boondocks23
Summary: Riley is hurting deeply on the inside and is having trouble with his bottled emotions. But he finds a way to unleash them without hurting anyone but himself. SongFic RileyXJazmine Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks or the song "All I want" By Miguel.

This is just a little something I wanted to do while I'm working on my big story so nobody thinks I'm dead or anything LOL. Anyway enjoy and please R/R ^_^!

**All I Want Is You**

Riley walked into his room, dragging his feet. He felt lost without his other half. Just because he was 18 doesn't mean he wanted to go fuck every woman in the world. About 2 weeks ago he got into a fight with Jazmine. And she walked out and slammed the door to their relationship and her life.  
But seriously, he thought 'She should have known I wasn't gon sugarcoat anything I had to say about her fast ass momma'. He then started hearing a beat with a nice R&B tune in his head. 'I must be crazy or really tired to be hearing shit'. It didn't stop and he spoke out, "I'm sorry" with watering eyes. He blinked a couple of times to regain his composure. He began to walk out and down the stairs while quietly singing.

_"I wonder sometimes, I wonder if I was wrong  
Tryna do right by you got me here, Now all I am is alone"__**  
**_  
He walked outside and stared at the moon and was reminded of his goddess he fell in love with.

_"Cause her eyes  
And those hips  
And that (ass)  
Don't compare, at all (no)"  
_  
He walked on the sidewalk and saw a group of girls wave at him in a passing car.

_"And at best, all they do is distract me  
But now, deep down, when I face it"  
_  
He began to sing out and with his real voice which was smooth and thuggish.

_"All I want is you  
All I want is you (now)  
All I want is you now  
Now that you're gone  
Gone  
Gone"  
_  
He looked to his right and saw a diner where they first went on a date and shared a sundae.

_"Cause being your friend was killing me softly  
Hear voices  
Wondering where I went wrong  
It was my fault, in the wrong time,  
I wonder so often, regret gets exhausting"_

He looked up at the sky as it began to lightly cry on top of him.

_"Cause her eyes  
And those hips  
And that (ass)  
Don't compare, at all (no)"  
_  
He looked up at a hotel window with a light still on.

_"And at best, all they do is distract me  
But now, deep down, when I face it"  
_  
He stopped on a bridge and looked down at the water.

_"All I want is you (mhm)  
All I want is you (now)  
All I want is you now (sugar)  
Now that you're gone, gone, gone"  
_  
He continued walking past a basketball court.

_"All I want is you (mhm)  
All I want is you (now)  
All I want is you now (BABAE!)  
Now that you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone"_

Remaining people on the dark streets and at bus-stops were starting to look at him. He noticed a park to his left as he walked past it and saw some swings. He remembered pushing her on them and laughing really hard when she came back and knocked him over.

_"Cause they don't smile  
Or smell like you  
No they don't make me laugh  
Or even cook like you"  
_  
He looked up at the big gate and walked in between the opening and up a grassy hill. Now the rain was pouring down.

_"And they don't photograph  
Nah, they don't sex like you  
Let's face it, I can't replace it"  
_  
In nothing but socks, some jeans and a white beater, he fell to his knees in front of a tombstone that read 'Here lies the Beautiful and Most Caring... Jazmine DuBois. R.I.P'  
The images of her car crash and the drunk driver saying it wasn't his fault before Riley unleashed pure rage on him burned in his head as he let all of his emotions out in one moment.

_"Thats why All I want is you now! (mhhm)  
All I want is yoooou (now)  
All I want is you now (sugar)  
Now that you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone!"_

He broke down and was now hugging the tombstone. Instead of singing, he directed his last words to her.

"You know that you're gone, gone... (I want you back)"

He felt something warm cover his shoulders and down his back. "You know she loved you right?" When he looked up he saw Huey with an umbrella. "She told me no matter what happened, she could never picture her future without you" Riley stood up and Huey put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, your gonna get through this, everything's gonna be okay and you know I'm right".  
Riley inhaled deeply and exhaled, "Thanks man", they walked towards the exit. "I'm your big brother and I'm always gonna be here", Riley smiled for the first time in 2 weeks and it didn't hurt this time, actually he felt at peace a little. "I love you man...almost like a brother!" They both laughed as Huey pulled Riley into a playful headlock.

P.S. I took out all of J Cole's parts because they wouldn't have helped the mood. But I like this one because it showed the brothers connection as well as Riley's bottled emotions overflowing and showing his true feelings for the love of his life. You should definitely listen to the song while reading if you haven't already, it's a lot better that way and don't forget to R/R (wait I already said that, oh well, I'll say it again if it helps) PLEASE R/R!


End file.
